The present invention relates to a method of installing a floating or buoyant body on the sea floor. The buoyant body is towed to an installation site in a floating sea surface position and is subsequently completely submerged and lowered towards the sea floor by supplying ballast to the buoyant body.
The subsea installation of structures which do not have a water line area during the submersion operation has hitherto been carried out by means of crane ships. Due to the large dynamic masses involved, the prevailing forces in the supporting cables are inherently difficult to control subject to difficult weather conditions affecting waves, streams, etc.